The Date
by Pforte
Summary: Sometimes, even cool boys get nervous. Good thing that there is always James. Implied RemusSirius.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The Harry Potter universe was created by JK Rowling and therefore belongs to her and her various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Note: **This story was inspired by the film _The Sum of Us_.

* * *

**The Date**

James followed the spectacle in front of him with a curious lack of understanding. Hurriedly, Sirius buttoned a grey shirt, smoothed it, worked on his cuffs, turned to the mirror and gave his reflection a sceptical but appreciative glance.

Then, and for the seventh time, Sirius turned to James and asked expectantly, "What about this?"

"It's just as fine as the six before that," answered James, exasperated.

"Right," said Sirius and turned back to the mirror. "But," he said after a moment's hesitation, "don't you think it makes me look a little peaky?"

"No," said James and the mirror simultaneously. This was ridiculous. Sirius looked just fine and he had never been so nervous about a date before. Usually he just showered and threw on whatever was handy…and clean.

The grey shirt flew onto the pile of already discarded shirts on the bed. James, who leaned against the wall next to the door of Sirius' bedroom, couldn't explain his best friend's jittery behaviour.

"Mate, don't you think this is a little over the top?"

Sirius' head appeared from within the wall closet and gave him a look that clearly questioned James' sanity. "Prongs, just shut up and tell me what you think about this one? Good?" He wore a deep red shirt now and James thought he looked handsome…if you liked that sort of thing. "Prongs!"

"Yes, yes, it's fine!" exclaimed James.

"This will have to do. It's the last one and all the others are shit. Bugger it all, I should have bought the blue one I saw last week in London," complained Sirius.

James groaned. "You own more Muggle shirts than any of us and you hardly ever wear them anyway."

Sirius paused stuffing the shirt into his only pair of blue jeans and held up two fingers.

"Yeah, you too. I don't get this. You've known him for years. Two months ago, he held your head as you puked outside the Leaky Cauldron, for Merlin's sake! He won't care what you're wearing."

"Oh, ta, Prongs," was Sirius sarcastic reply.

"That's not what I meant…just. I mean. He saw you starkers numerous times, you don't have to wrap it up, he knows what he's bargained for," grinned James and ducked just in time. The pillow landed on the floor with a soft thud. "Just relax a bit," he added, feeling a little sorry for teasing his friend, who was so obviously on the edge.

Sirius flashed him a wild grin and ran a hand through his black hair. With a twinge of envy James watched it fall smoothly into place. "I don't know what you mean. I am calm."

James rolled his eyes. "Sure. You're as cool as Snivellus on a broomstick."

"Comparing me to Snivellus on a day like this? Honestly, James! Does your cruelty have no boundaries?"

"Apparently not," quipped James. Meanwhile, Sirius finished. Looking a little helpless, he searched the room for something he might have forgotten. "Padfoot," said James after a long moment of watching Sirius walking up and down like a caged animal. "Why don't you sit down for a bit? It's early. You don't want to be early, do you?"

Sirius shook his head and sat down on his bed obediently. One leg shook nervously. James walked over and sat down beside him.

"I'm just…I don't want to bollocks things up this time. Not with him," Sirius said in a low voice.

"He already forgave you worse than a bad shirt."

Sirius started. "You think it's ugly?"

James bit back a laugh. "No, it's fine. _I told you_. And red suits you. Merlin!"

"Sorry," Sirius said with a shaky laugh that lacked all of his usual cockiness. "I guess, I'm a bit nervous after all." The understatement of the year, thought James. "Thanks for coming over, mate." Sirius looked at him like an overgrown and less hairy version of Padfoot that had just been fed a dog cookie and James felt very much like petting him.

"'s OK. That's what friends are for." Admittedly, Sirius' attraction to blokes had taken some getting used to. Not that he had ever fancied James and though this was a little insulting in itself, James didn't want to dwell on it. It had been strange, the thought of two blokes kissing, until James walked in on Sirius snogging Gideon Prewett in sixth year. Afterwards it was still strange but now James knew what it looked like and it wasn't very different from what he did with Mary Coxcomb in an attempt to get over Lily Evans. But that was part of the problem. Sirius' relationships – if one could call them that – never lasted. He never flaunted them but James knew that he wasn't exactly a hermit. While Lily moved in with James and picked out the china, James had the impression that Sirius was still searching restlessly for something that went beyond a casual shag and bore some kind of meaning. Once James had asked him why he never got himself a nice boyfriend but Sirius had only laughed and told him that he could be glad if his shags stayed for breakfast. Being handsome, wealthy and a Black was apparently an obstacle in Sirius' world.

Sirius' clear grey eyes were flickering nervously here and there. "Where are you going to meet?" asked James in an attempt to distract him.

"The Broom Closet. Why? You think it's a bad place? I haven't been on a proper date for months. Maybe I should --"

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" blurted James.

Sirius gave him a wounded look. "Of course. I wouldn't do this if I weren't." The shaking in his leg got worse.

"You never told me," remarked James a little reproachfully.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, this news would have gone down really well. I never thought that he would…you know, after everything and…Isn't it time yet?"

"No, still ten minutes left. You could go right now if you took the bike though. Would that make you feel better?" asked James, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Do not call her _a_ _bike_," corrected him Sirius almost absent-mindedly. "And no, I wouldn't feel better because it would ruin my hair."

James rolled his eyes. "Merlin's balls, Padfoot! You got it bad."

"Thanks for reminding me of the problem at hand. I might have forgotten it for a second," answered Sirius dryly.

James sighed. "Oh come now. What do you want me to say? That you will be alright? _Of course_ you will. You're good at this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, dating, charming others into liking you."

Sirius gave him a wry grin. "I've known him for over eight years. I can hardly charm him into liking me _now_."

"Exactly! Because he already does. Why do you think he agreed to go on a date with you?"

A hint of Sirius' usual cockiness appeared on his face. "Actually, he suggested it."

James stared at his best friend, open-mouthed. "He…he did?"

"Yep."

"What on earth are you worried about then?"

Sirius leaned back and propped himself on his elbows. "Saying the wrong thing, I suppose. Misunderstanding him. I'm quite good at that, too."

"Get a grip, Black. Are you a Gryffindor or a Slytherin?"

Sirius glared at him, eyes glistening. "I'll get back at you when you come here the day before your wedding."

"No fair."

"Tell me about it," quipped Sirius, grinning. "How's that?" he asked, having willed his body into a sprawl. "Cool enough?"

"Not bad, Black. You should get a move on though or you'll be late."

Sirius jumped and glared down at him, trying to smooth his shirt at the same time. "I'll gut you the Muggle way if I am."

"Make sure to ask Lily for advice. I expect clean cuts," grinned James. Sirius didn't grace him with an answer, too busy pulling on his jacket and straightening his collar. Letting out a forceful breath, he turned back to James, hands opened in an expectant gesture.

"Yeah, looking good there, mate. Still. Try to calm down or you'll chase him away. You being nervous usually means fireworks and dung bombs."

"I am cool. If I were any cooler I wouldn't need a fridge." He checked his reflection one last time. "Well, cheers, Prongs." Sirius flashed him his trademark grin and Disapparated with a POP.

James shook his head, chuckling silently. Remus would have the time of his life.

_Fin_

* * *

**Reviews** _are always welcome!   
_


End file.
